


Sora and Kairi's Wedding

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: Sora and Kairi decided to get marry in Valentine's day.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Sora and Kairi's Wedding

It's been two years since Sora was found, it also been a year since Sora proposed to Kairi.

Sora and Kairi's wedding day was finally arrived, they both decided to get marry on Valentine's day and they also decided to be wed at the Land of Departure.

Sora gasped at the woman who was being walked down the isle with the Mayor of Destiny Islands, she looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress with sparkles on it, it also had rose's on it and it had a gold heart in the middle of it, near her chest, she also has on her necklace and earrings, it was the most beautiful dress Sora has ever seen, he felt tears rolled down his cheeks, seeing Kairi in her wedding dress has made him cry tears of joy. Sora thinks Kairi looked so beautiful in her dress and Kairi blushed as she thinks Sora looked so handsome in his black and white tuxedo with a paopu fruit pin, pin to it and with a red tie. Once Kairi reached the isle. She lets go of her adopted fathers arm, then kisses him on his cheek. Kairi wipes Sora's tears away and smiles at him while he grins at her. The Mayor smiled then puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, please take good care of my daughter." He whispered to him.

Sora nodded in confirmation. That's definitely a promise he would always keep no matter what. Sora took Kairi's hands.

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of King Mickey who agreed to marry them, they and looked up at the King who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to present the Hero of Light and the Princess of Heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The Mayor of Destiny Islands grins then answered his question. "I do." The King smiled and nodded. The Mayor of Destiny Islands releases his daughter's arms then walks over to his seat.

"May, I have the rings please?" The King asked.

"I got them." Riku step forward and hands the rings to Mickey.

"Thank you!" King Mickey smiled

"Your welcome!" Riku said with a smile.

The King turns to face Sora and hands him the ring. Sora took the ring that was for Kairi

"Place this ring on Kairi's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sora grabs Kairi's left hand and places the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The King smiled then turns to face Kairi and hands her the other ring. Kairi took the ring that was for Sora

"Kairi place this ring on Sora's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kairi grabs Sora's left hand and places the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The King cleared his throat then turns to face Sora with a smile.

"Sora, do you take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health, not even death could do you part?" Sora smiled then looked at his soon to be wife. "I, Sora Barzahd, take you, Kairi Marie Hikari, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live."

The King smiled then he turned to the bride.

"Kairi, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health not even death could do you part?" Kairi smiled then turned to look at her soon to be husband. "I, Kairi Marie Hikari, take you, Sora Barzahd, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we shall both live."

"I do, I love you Kairi." Sora smiled.

"I do, I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled as well. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever." Sora said. Kairi smiles. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever."

The King grinned as he began to say the words they were looking forward to hear for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in the name of Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may now kiss the bride." Sora then lifted Kairi's veil off her face, he gasped when he saw a paopu fruit pin, pin on it, he also saw a flower in her hair. Kairi smiles at him while he smiles back at her, they then kiss each other on the lips passionately, the crowd cheered at the couple. The couple then released from each other as their wings appears on their back one wing on Sora's back and one wing on Kairi's back it was adding new memories, they smile at each other as they saw new memories adding on their one heart wings. The wings on their back faded away. They made their Oath by wearing the same color rings and live together. "Kairi, I will love you forever that's my promise."

"I will love you forever too Sora, that's my promise."

Namine ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." Kairi hugs her back. "Thanks Nami." "Your welcome Kairi."

"Maybe someday you and Riku will get married." Namine giggles. "Actually, Riku and I talked about it, we want to get married someday."

"That's good."

"Congratulations Sora."

"Thanks Namine." Sora grinned at her.

"Your welcome." Namine smiled as she hugs him while he hugs her back.

Kari then hugs Kairi. "Welcome to the family." Kari said to her.

Kairi smiled at her sister in law and hugs her back. "Thanks Kari."

"Your welcome." Kari smiled back at her sister in law, she then turn to her brother. "Congratulations dear brother." She hugs him.

"Thanks Kari." Sora said as he hugs his sister back. "No problem." Kari smiled at her brother only for him to grinned at her.

Sora and Kairi helped each other to cut the wedding cake, after they fed each other the cake.

They decided to dance. They look and saw that Riku and Namine were dancing together they watched as Namine kisses the blushing Riku's cheek. They couldn't help, but laugh at Riku's blushing face.

They hug each other. "Kairi, I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever Sora too." "Forevermore." Sora smiled. "Forevermore." Kairi smiled. Sora pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips, she kisses him back, after they pull away from each other.

Kairi then throw her bouquet of flowers. Jessie, Tifa, Aerith, Rinoa, Hikari, Xion, Selphie, Yuna, Lulu, Olette, Strelitzia, Skuld, Ava and Invi were fighting over it while Namine rolled her eyes and ran over to the girls pushed them, then she caught the bouquet, the girls glared at Namine for pushing them like that, but they got over it. Sora and Kairi smiled when they saw that Namine caught the bouquet. Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Ephemer, Terra, Gula, Ira, Aced, Axel, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Irvine, Cloud, Zack, Leon, Biggs, Barret and Wedge all laughed even Marlene, Barret's daughter laughed when the girls fought over the bouquet, but they were shocked to see that Namine has pushed the other girls and caught the bouquet. Riku and Namine smiled at each other as Riku pulls her closer to him and they kiss each other on the lips, they were next in line to be wed.

Sora and Kairi smiled at them, Sora and Kairi hugged everyone goodbye, they then left and went on their honeymoon. Sora is taking Kairi to every world, he been to.


End file.
